Nosebleedworthy
by kathrynw221291
Summary: Oneshot based around Spock's reaction to a semi-naked, post-shower James T Kirk... Rated T for sexual suggestion...no actual sex i guess it could be termed as pre-slash as the boys dont get up to anything KIRK/SPOCK obviously
1. Chapter 1

**Spock has a nosebleed when he sees Jim step out of the shower…wrapped in towel …WELL WHO WOULDN'T…CHRIS PINE IS DAMN HOT...anyway **

**Spock is rendered into blah-blah-blah-teenage-girl-confronted-with-her-crush mode…lol**

**Written from Jim's POV…because I had no idea how to write aroused Spock from his own POV**

**Characters are a little OOC…I tried to get as much of Chris Pine Kirk as I could…but I approached it from a different angle…hope it isn't too incorrect**

**Also I can't write as Spock very well so don't shoot me for failing to be as clinical and scientific and down-right Vulcan as Spock is.**

**Obviously I don't own Star Trek or the characters or the actors (sadly)… JJ Abrams/Gene Roddenberry get all the credit for them…and the actors for their interpretations **

**Rated T for suggestions of sexual stuff…I mean it is Jim kirk…attempting to avoid sex while writing him would mean not writing him accurately…or having to censor EVERYTHING…so if you are offended by swearing/sex stuff then don't read on**

**JUST READ IT AND DON'T HATE IT TOO MUCH…OR CHRIS PINE WILL CRY…AND NOONE WANTS THAT DO THEY??**

**Rate/review if you think it's worth it **** x**

**Hope you like it x**

* * *

I am standing in the shower, a torrent of warm water cascading over me, easing my tense muscles and calming me down. Closing my eyes tight, I run my fingers through my short hair to wash out any remaining shampoo.

Suddenly I hear a knock at the door of my quarters, so I turn off the water and step out of the shower, reaching for a towel to wrap around my dripping body. The air in the bathroom is warm and steamy and it takes me a few minutes to adjust. I grab another towel and throw it over my head, rubbing my hair dry quickly, before letting it hang around my shoulders, as I walk towards the door.

I am now becoming more aware of my near-nakedness by the second. Yet I realise that I do not have time to dress or my visitor will leave, realising I am ignoring them or am too busy to talk. So I press the buzzer to allow them entrance.

I see my stoic Vulcan First Officer standing in the doorway, looking like he needs to tell me something, anticipation and urgency flickering in his eyes.

"Captain, I was wondering-"

He starts to stay, but stops mid-sentence as he looks straight ahead, straight at me, rather than along the corridor where he was previously looking. This is a very un-Spock-like occurrence; stopping midway through a sentence. I frown slightly at him. He has clearly noticed how naked I am as well. I stutter slightly, but am silenced by the intensity at which he is looking at me.

He isn't looking at my face anymore; his eyes are drifting down my body, resting on my chest, then my abs and then lower. I finally meet his eyes, coughing awkwardly after a few moments of being under the Vulcan's scrutiny. He looks up from the place he was previously looking, which turned out to be my towel-covered portion.

I blush profusely at this sudden realisation and at the wanton lust hovering in his dark eyes. He also blushes; a gorgeous green tint that covers his high cheekbones and the tips of his beautiful ears.

Who knew Vulcan's could be so sexual? And who knew that I could read his emotions so well just by looking into his eyes?…which is difficult when they are staring intently at my dick covered with the towel.

It was all intriguing to me, very interesting indeed, And, as he would probably say (if he could form a coherent sentence right now) illogical.

"Spock? Spock? Did you want something?" I ask eventually, perhaps an unfortunate choice of phrase…Spock clearly wanted something…too bad it was covered with a towel at the present time.

"Uh…I…I can not seem to remember the purpose of my venturing to…you…to your quarters sir…I apologise for any intrusion"

He splutters out, still staring intently at my still-wet body.

Then it happened. The trickle of green running from his nostril, down his lip…all of a sudden he was bleeding profusely, green blood dripping over his pale lips onto his uniform.

I look at him in horror, he brings his hands up instinctively and I walk towards him, I don't care how naked and exposed I am, my First Officer is bleeding all over everything.

I take hold of his shoulders quickly and sit him on the bed. Watching him over my shoulder, I rush to the bathroom to fetch tissue. He is still blushing lightly and his lips and nose are very green with his blood.

Perhaps I should take him to med bay? I think to myself, as I rush to stem the bleeding with the tissues.

He takes the tissues from me and pushes me backwards slightly with a bloodied hand. I recoil at this and stare down at the green hand print on my abdomen.

Blushing dark green, Spock seems to regain composure slightly and looks up at me, whilst frowning.

I look at him and place a hand on his shoulder, to calm him. At my touch his eyelids flutter shut and the blush darkens; this causes me to frown too, wondering why something as simple as a shoulder-touch could cause such a reaction.

Before I can dwell on these thoughts, however, I remember that Spock is still bleeding, so I walk towards my communicator and buzz for Bones, he will know what to do

.

I cling to the towel wrapped around my waist, remembering again just how naked I am. I look over my shoulder at Spock, who is intently staring at the floor between his feet, his complexion even paler than usual his fingers still pinning the bleeding nose. A pang of worry shoots through me as I wait for Bones to respond.

My fears are quenched when the comm. crackles into motion; a gruff voice says "Mccoy here, what do you want Jim?"

I sigh inwardly and talk into the machine slowly, attempting to hold onto it and the towel and talk at the same time, but also attempting to keep an eye on the bleeding Vulcan behind me (this is a difficult feat as I am a man and we really cannot multi-task, like at all)

"Uh, Hi Bones, Spock is having a major nosebleed and I don't know what to do…or why it happened, he is in my quarters bleeding all over my bed sheets…please come here quickly!"

I say, looking at Spock as he closes his eyes and sways backwards, I run toward him, taking a muscular shoulder in my hand to steady him.

"A nosebleed? What did you do? Punch him? Sure, I'll be there in a second…hold his head back, and …uh… pinch the bridge of his nose"

Bones replies, as Jim stares down at his first officer who is wincing at the blood that is covering his shoulder.

Before I can make any movement Bones is rushing into my room, ready for action. He takes Spock's head in his hand and pulls it back, pinching the nose as he had instructed.

"Ok spock? Is that stopping the bleeding? What did Jim do to you?"

He asks in his pseudo-annoyed voice, flicking his eyes over my semi-nakedness and frowning, I blush slightly and attempt to explain that I was just coming out of the shower when Spock came in.

Bones fails to notice that this makes Spock blush, but I notice the beautiful green rising in his face; I have seen it enough in the last five minutes to notice his blushing.

Spock shakes his head in response to Bones questions, causing the doctor to frown again.

"Get dressed for God's sake; you're a Captain not a stripper!" he says pushing me towards the dresser and laughing to himself. Again Spock blushes, which I am beginning to find quite endearing and (dare I say it) cute.

Mccoy takes another look back at me, as I rifle through my clothes drawer looking for something to wear, before ordering Spock out of the room towards sick bay.

I settle for my favourite pair of worn jeans and a simple black t-shirt. I grab my converse from under the bed and drag them on; choosing an amazing pair of blue and black stripy socks and grey boxer shorts as well.(its not my shift so I can wear civilian clothes, which is amazing, as wearing Starfleet uniforms can get a bit boring after a while, however awesome I look in the gold top and black slacks, it's always nice to escape into an old pair of jeans and relax a bit)

When I am suitably dressed I walk quickly towards med-bay to check on my second in command. A mind-blowing and incredulous thought crosses my mind as I reach the double doors; did I cause Spock to have a nosebleed, by being almost-naked in front of him?

Huh…that would be a weird turn of events, even by my standards. I cause a lot of reactions in people; orgasms, happiness, joy, anger, hatred, jealousy…but I have never had someone have a nosebleed because of me before. I push this thought away as I search for the pointy-eared First Officer; I catch sight of him and rush to the bedside, smiling at him.

He looks up at me, and then he seems to look me up and down, as he had done in my room moments before. I find myself blushing under the scrutiny and I venture a question, so he focuses on my face and not my body (however hot I may be, I do not appreciate blatant objectification…ok I don't mind it really, but it's a little weird when I consider the one who is staring at my hot body; Spock…I mean it's Spock, stoic, vulcan, emotionless Spock…who never so much as smiles let alone wantonly stares at me while I talk to him)

"Hey Spock, are you ok? Recovered from your little nosebleed episode?" I ask, staring at the trails of hardened green blood down his upper lip. Is it weird that I want to lick the blood, or rather just lick his Vulcan lips in general? Most probably.

Again I push the inappropriate thoughts aside, and await his logical answer. However he makes no movement to speak; apparently he is unable. This is very odd…I have never seen him speechless, ever! I look around the bay and then focus on him again, raising an eyebrow in intrigue.

"Sir, I…it was…I am not sure what to…it was not… you were standing there…and I could not control…it took over me…I…I …I am sorry for the unnecessary reaction to you…I was, as humans say 'caught off guard?...the reaction was…involuntary…I was unaware that a nosebleed was a response to seeing your commanding officer standing in a very small towel in front of you, water still dripping down his muscled chest…I am sorry Captain…I can only apologise profusely for it…I…I"

Spock stutters out, looking at the floor again and blushing darker green than before.

I can't believe I just heard Spock say that…I was right…he had a nosebleed because of me…because I was naked in front of him!

Oh my fucking god! I turned Spock on…perhaps a nosebleed is the equivalent of jizzing in your pants for a Vulcan?

As these thoughts buzz around my head, while I stand there, gaping at him with my eyes wide, Bones walks up to me and asks:

"Seriously Jim, what did you do to him?…Vulcans very rarely get nosebleeds, it would take a lot to evoke his reaction… I just can't think what you could have done…well I can but I'd rather not think of you in that way mate"

He says, screwing his eyes up tight and blushing slightly.

I smile and shake my head at him, all I did was stand there in a towel and Spock short of orgasmed…wow! I must be hotter than I thought…if that is even possible.

Bones walks away, after wiping the blood from Spock's mouth and nose and neck and doing a final check of the Vulcan.

Spock has removed his bloodied blue over-shirt and is sitting there in his black undershirt. He is apparently unable to draw his eyes from my body again, I smile widely at this and lean in close to his graceful pointed ear, whispering

"if this is the reaction I get from just standing in front of you wrapped in a towel, wait until I shove my tongue down your throat…what will happen then? Spontaneous combustion?"

I flicker my tongue lightly against the ear cartilage as I say this, smiling as I turned and walked out of the sickbay, eyes looking back at Spock as his jaw drops and his darks eyes widen largely, the green blush firmly back in place.

Messing with Vulcans is fun…especially when it's Spock.

* * *

**So yeah this is the lolz of Jim's reaction to a pleasure induced nosebleed (which I'm not sure can actually happen…but for the sake of this story they do…maybe it's a Vulcan thing? Like they bottle emotion up sooo much that it comes exploding out of their bodies... then they would be permanently having nosebleeds (or other ejaculations of bodily fluids which would be kind of gross and unattractive) yes I did just do brackets inside brackets… BECAUSE I'M WILD) **

**I HOPE YOU LIKED IT**

**KIND OF A CRACKFIC…I SUPPOSE **

**PEACE OUT EVERYBODY **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: nosebleed ramifications **

**Jim's POV again x **

I walked from the sickbay towards my quarters. I was thinking about Spock's face as the green blood trickled from his nostril. I don't know whether I should be happy or confused by the Vulcan's odd reaction to my nakedness.

I started to think about Spock for a second. He is fairly hot, I mean the skin and the ears and the eyes and everything. And I suppose that Spock thinks I'm hot too; which is just mind-blowing to think about. Or perhaps the nosebleed was actually Spock's body going into overdrive at the influx of feelings?

I reached my quarters and let myself in, sitting at the desk and picking up some PADDs and working on some reports which I need to complete. This will hopefully keep my thoughts focused on something remotely professional, rather than how I can cause Spock to have other reactions…thoughts of shoving him against the wall and kissing him and then slowly kissing my way down the pale Vulcan body start to run through my head. Yes, I definitely needed to distract myself.

After working on the reports for 3 hours, I look at the clock at my bedside and see that it is 23:00.

I want to go and check on Spock to see if he has recovered. But decide against it. Perhaps visiting my First Officer in his quarters at night time wouldn't be a good idea in Spock's fragile state. I didn't want another bleeding Vulcan on my hands.

I feel a little bad at having caused that reaction initially. I do however also feel a little bit smug about it too. i bet that I am the only person who has caused Spock to have a pleasure-induced nosebleed. With this happy thought floating around my mind i shed my jeans and t-shirt and slip into some red chequered pyjama bottoms and settle into the comfortable bed.

I awoke the next day at the normal early time. I quickly jump in the shower, clean my teeth and get dressed. Within fifteen minutes I am on the bridge. Inevitably the news of the nosebleed incident had spread over the bridge. Everyone's reactions seemed quite reserved. Of course they didn't know what had caused the nosebleed, only he and Spock knew that; which was probably a relief for Spock.

Looking over to Uhura's station I notice that she is glaring at me, looking a little put out and almost angry. i smile my sweetest most innocent smile at her. Perhaps Spock had filled her in about the reason he had had a nosebleed. Either way I allow myself to feel a little smug that Uhura had never caused Spock to bleed spontaneously.

She and Spock had broken up 6 months previous. It had been rather awkward on the bridge between the Commander and the Communications Officer.

No-one really knows what happened. But the tensions had started to show on an away mission to Vulcan II. It had been quite an emotional mission as, for the first time, everyone realised how few Vulcans had survived the Nero incident. It was harrowing to see the families that had survived attempting to rebuild their lives on a foreign planet, and seeing them trying to keep their emotions intact when every family had extensive losses. It had been a mission of diplomacy and delivering supplies to the planet.

Spock had seemed to be overwhelmed by his Father and the lack of his Mother. The crew watched as Uhura had tried to comfort him, but he had rejected her, telling her to "stop attempting to quench [his] emptiness and fill the hole in which [his] Mother's loss had left inside of him, I do not have a desire for you to replace her. I loved her more than I could ever love or appreciate your advances"

He had then turned and walked towards his Father's new home, leaving me, Sulu, Chekov and Bones to stand there open-mouthed in shock at his outburst. Uhura attempted to regain her composure, but failed when she let an exasperated sob fall from her lips before rushing away towards the shuttle, tears streaming.

So shortly after that Uhura and Spock broke up, apparently it was amicable, leaving them friends afterwards. Which was a bit difficult for me to comprehend; if someone had said such things to me as Spock had, I would end up drowning my sorrows in some bar and then hating the other person forever. I realise of course, that I am a very different person to Uhura; I can't exactly imagine her drowning her sorrows.

Spock had apologised to her for his emotional outburst while on Vulcan II. To which she had told him that it was to be expected when immersed in the close intense situation, and that he had no reason to apologise, yet she forgave him as she treasured his friendship. So their relationship remained friendly and strong, if a little pained and awkward.

I do feel a little guilty when I remember that Uhura and Spock had been very close, and that now Spock was getting his kicks from me rather than his beautiful ex.

"Good morning Captain"

Spock says, as I stand at the science station.

"Hey spock, how are you?"

I enquire, leaning closer to Spock, almost whispering into his pointed ear. I felt the Vulcan shiver lightly at the vicinity.

"I am fine thank you, Sir"

Spock replied curtly, straitening his back in an emphatic way. Clearly he was a little uncomfortable with my behaviour. I smile at this and walk towards my chair, greeting Chekov and Sulu happily.

The morning shift passes with no complications, a few interruptions from Scotty asking permission from me to tinker with some elements of the engines to make the ship work better. Other than that there is nothing important to mention. Spock seemed to, however be aiming glances from his station at me when he thought I wouldn't notice. Uhura _did_ notice, and frowned in my direction, causing me to be even more confused and a little conflicted. When I eventually noticed the attention I was getting Spock blushed as our eyes met. After that he stopped looking over. Sadly.

We made our way to the mess hall, all of the command crew seating ourselves at a large table. I am sitting opposite Spock, so I can observe the pretty Vulcan as he eats his (rather bland) salad.

I ordered a fruit smoothie and start slurping it down, trying to quench my hunger. Bones was looking at me in a confused manner; as I never act so enthusiastically about fruit. He shakes his head, resigning to not try to figure out my motives, they are usually driven by some insane thought.

Once I finished the drink, I lick my lips, making sure Spock is watching me do so, of course. Spock watched intently as my pink tongue slowly worked its way over my full bottom lip and over the top lip, darting out again to the corners of my mouth. I made sure to go especially slowly to torture the Vulcan just a little more.

Spock focused again on his lettuce and carrot salad, resolutely ignoring the fact that my cherry-stained, fruit-covered lips and dark pink tongue had just caused him to show emotion.

After lunch Spock rushed out of the mess hall and back to the bridge; before a frowning Uhura could question him on his response or I could accidently evoke such reactions in him any longer.

I watched the Vulcan rush from the room, taking my tray back to the stack before following the other crewmembers back.

I again feel a little bad about provoking him, knowing that emotions are a big deal for him, and to mess with all that serious stuff probably isn't a very nice or friendly thing to do.

I decide to stop with the insensitivity and make a logical resolution; to not do anything to evoke nosebleed-style reactions from Spock. I am still his friend after all, and being mean to friends, however fun the results might be, is not cool.

I _would_ find it difficult to not stare at the beautiful dark eyes and pointed ears and everything, but I am going to be a good friend and commanding officer.

I did however notice that Spock did not have a nosebleed when I whispered in his ear, or licked my lips seductively. Perhaps I had to be naked and dripping wet to be in nosebleed territory? Maybe Spock had a kink for shower-fresh guys? Well that was a funny thought…I never thought that Spock and kinks would ever feature in the same sentence. I chuckle to myself as this crosses my mind.

After half an hour on the bridge I found that avoiding the Vulcan's gaze and attention didn't seem that difficult; I could listen to Spock and talk back, yet I could avoid looking at him quite simply. The other crewmembers seem to notice my tactic however, yet it is a while until any of them mention it.

Chekov finally turns to me during our evening meal in the mess hall.

"Keptin? You are tzinking about the incident wiz meester Spock yesterday?" The young Russian asks me, smiling slightly.

"Yeah"

I reply with a sigh and a slight frown.

"I'm sure you vould induce the same reaction from most people, Sir"

Chekov blushes and vehemently doesn't look into my eyes as he says this.

"What?"

I splutter, choking on the chunk of apple I just started to eat. Damn! I am eating a lot of fruit today; Bones will be so proud of me.

"Vell you cannot be so naïve as to not realise how…beautiful you are?"

Another highly inappropriate and weird response from the young ensign as the conversation veers into a place that is unavoidably awkward.

"Dude?"

I glance sideways at Sulu, who is looking incredulously at his young Russian boyfriend. I feel as if Chekov is digging a hole that is just getting deeper and deeper…yet he doesn't seem to actually realise he's saying anything wrong. The cultural divide can't be that wide that the kid doesn't know it's a little inappropriate to call your superiors "beautiful"?

"Vell…uh…I am just pointing out zat you are…uh…nosebleed-vorthy keptin"

Ok so seriously? This conversation just plummeted to a whole new low. I decide that this is too far for me to not say something.

"Chekov I think this conversation is very inappr-"

I attempt to apply some freaking logic and level of professional decency. However the kid decides to try to explain his earlier statements.

"I am merely stating zat if you were standing in front of me vearing barely anyzing I vould probably-"

"Ok seriously Chekov! This conversation has to stop for three reasons: one, you have a boyfriend sitting next to you who completely wants to murder me right now."

I say, looking sideways at the Pilot, who is blushing and emitting a slight growl. Yes a freaking growl.

"Two: you are seventeen and shouldn't be thinking about me in that way…like ever."

I continue, not giving the young ensign any time to reply.

"And three? It just has to stop…I am your captain and the inappropriateness measures are going off the charts right now…don't think about me like that…ok?"

I finish, raising my eyebrows and blushing.

"I apologise keptin, I vas merely trying to calm your mind on ze Spock matter, clearly I did not achieve zis objective."

Chekov replies, blushing and looking at me wide-eyed and innocent. Damn it.

"God, stop talking like that; it just reminds me of a certain Vulcan hottie…uh I mean crewmember"

I say, thrown off the original topic by the way Chekov just spoke in the most Vulcanly, scientific, stoic way in which my Spock does. Whoa! Did I just refer to Spock as mine? Well that's a confusing development. I resign myself to a sigh.

"You know what? Fuck this! I'm not gonna sit here whilst you flirt with Jim Chekov…suddenly I've lost my appetite!"

Sulu says, pushing his tray away and storming out of mess hall. I look up, startled by the Pilot's sudden angry outburst. Chekov looks down at his plate guiltily, perhaps he has realised that talking to someone who isn't your boyfriend and calling them beautiful, isn't a good idea when said boyfriend is sitting right there.

"Oh fuck! I must go and talk vith him, excuse me keptin"

The young Russian exclaims, watching as Sulu disappears out of the door.

"Yeah sure. Go fix it with him kid."

I reply absentmindedly, and then I am left alone at the table.

Spock walks to the table and asks if he can talk to me in his quarters…I am still resolutely not looking at him.

What I should have said was "I dunno Spock, after what happened yesterday I don't think it would be wise to be in the vicinity of you in case it happens again."

However, as not to offend my Spock…Damn! I have to stop calling him that, I actually said:

"Yeah sure"

Rising from the table, I followed my first officer, after placing my tray in the pile.

"Why will you not look at me Captain? It is…unsettling for me"

Spock asks as we walk towards his quarters.

"Well because of what happened yesterday…the nosebleed and everything."

I explain, blushing lightly as I recall the reason Spock had had the reaction.

"Sir?"

The Vulcan asks, looking sideways at me, his infamous eyebrow raise in action.

"I don't wanna keep making that happen; making you have involuntary blood loss because of me…so maybe if I don't look at you it won't happen?"

I continue, looking up at Spock cautiously. I realise that I must sound like a child trying to explain my theory to the intelligent science officer. Yet Spock doesn't seem to be on the verge of mocking me or anything so perhaps I am making sense.

At that moment we pass by Sulu and Chekov arguing in the doorway of Sulu's quarters. Chekov is pleading with the pilot and Sulu is ignoring his attempts and is frowning down at the young kid. I feel a tiny pang of guilt at partly having caused the argument.

"That is a …logical answer I suppose…but not necessary I assure you"

Spock answers, staring at the young pilot and navigator for a second before focusing on me again.

"Huh?"

I ask, confused by what Spock has supplied me with.

"The incident which happened yesterday was a unique one; I will make sure it does not happen again…I will attempt to keep my emotions in check…however I doubt that I will ever see you in such a state of…undress as I did yesterday again..."

A dark green blush falls over Spock's cheekbones as he blurts out his answer.

"Yeah sorry about that…I…uh…didn't realise it would evoke _that_ reaction from ya though…had I known I would've thrown my jeans on or somethin'"

I laugh, blushing slightly.

As we reach Spock's quarters, the Vulcan punches his entry code into the terminal beside the door. I steal sideways glances at the beautifully pointed green ears and the dark piercing eyes and the porcelain skin, the strong biceps underneath the tight blue top, the defied abs that also sit beneath it, then my eyes linger downwards for a moment; staring at the Vulcan's crotch in the tight black slacks.

I shake my head after realising I was checking Spock out…I'm going to have an orgasm-nosebleed myself if I wasn't careful.

"Captain?"

Spock asked, looking at me for a short moment, with his eyebrow raised. I was attempting to clear my mind of the sexual images of Spock that had just sprung there.

"Uh…yeah right."

I say, shaken from my thoughts by Spock's questioning voice.

We walked into the room, Spock sitting on his desk chair and gesturing for me to do the same.

I complied nervously (why was I freaking nervous? Was it fear? Anticipation? Tamed arousal purring inside me? I am James T fucking Kirk…what the hell?)

I am brought back from my mind when I hear Spock cough awkwardly.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?"

I ask, looking towards Spock, who is looking decidedly uncomfortable whilst sitting rigidly in the desk chair.

"The incident yesterday is what I wish to talk about. I would first like to apologise for what happened."

Spock broaches, blushing lightly.

"Nah don't worry about it; totally not your fault."

I reply, waving my hand in a dismissive nature. Spock seems to relax a little at this acceptance of his apology. Well his shoulders become less tense anyway.

"Secondly I would like to make it clear that I do not abhor the… feelings your naked form roused in me…I meditated on the incident and the thoughts I had had…and realised that I was willing to accept them as inevitable…I only regret the way they manifested themselves within me"

Spock continues awkwardly, his blush now a permanent fixture on his pale face. I decide, probably quite inappropriately in the midst of everything, that his blushing is absolutely adorable. Oh god! bad thoughts again.

"Wait what? So you don't hate me for getting you all flustered? You…you accept that you feel-"

I reply, flabbergasted by what Spock is actually saying to me.

"Attraction towards you. Yes I accept this fact."

Spock completed my sentence. He did not look at me as he spoke.

"Oh right, uh… wow! ok…um"

I manage to say, not being capable of forming a cohesive sentence in my head; my thoughts have just been blown apart by the admission from my usually emotionless first officer.

"Obviously I do not expect any form of reciprocation on your part; I am merely stating that-"

Spock is seemingly hell bent on fully explaining the situation. I force my mind to focus on the words that are pouring from the Vulcan's mouth at a faster-than-normal speed. I can sense Spock's nerves bleeding through into his words, which are uttered shakily, as his long-fingered hands are also shaking. Only the slightest shake but I can definitely notice it.

"No reciprocation? Seriously? You don't think I'm gonna just jump your bones now that you're giving me the green light? Damn it Spock, you really are quite oblivious!"

I reply, shifting in my seat and smiling at the beautiful Vulcan before me.

"Your human idioms confuse me sir…what are you trying to convey?"

Spock replies, taking a deep breath to calm his oh-so-human nervousness. A tight frown graces his pale face; I think that this is even cuter than the blushing. Damn him for being so hot. I chuckle at the fact that Spock is still calling me "Sir" even through all of this.

"Dude, I freaking think you're hot too, like unbelievably so…and I wouldn't mind…uh…experimenting with these feelings…if you are up for it of course?"

I say, raising an eyebrow at Spock suggestively.

Spock's eyes widen and his mouth falls open for a millisecond.

"I'm saying that I do reciprocate your…uh…feelings towards me Spock…please say something"

I clarify, thinking that Spock perhaps _doesn't_ understand what I am saying. Well it wouldn't be the first time.

"Affirmative Captain, I now understand your intentions …I would be inclined to submit to them if you would allow me?"

Spock replies, his lips twitching upwards as he schools his face back to neutral.

"Hells yeah baby! Oh and call me Jim, please?"

I say from my place opposite Spock, flashing a smile in my Vulcan's direction. A little possessiveness never hurt anyone right? I find that I'm not averse to calling Spock "mine".

"Of course Ca-Jim"

Spock amends, relaxing and biting his lip. Yes actually biting his lip. His human-ness seems to be becoming more prevalent every second he spends with me.

"Oh, but one more thing?"

I ask, standing up and walking to stand directly in front of Spock, our knees brushing slightly together.

Spock graces me with an eyebrow raise in question.

"If I kiss you, you aren't gonna bleed all over me are you? Coz preferably it would be better if you didn't."

I joke, watching Spock closely as he responds, his lips forming the words in the most beautiful way. Since when had James T Kirk become such a sap?

"I will endeavour to stop a nosebleed from occurring, Jim."

Spock reassures, placing his hands on my hips, gripping my exposed hip bones with pale fingertips. The warmth emitted from his digits momentarily distracts me.

"Ok then."

I say, smiling down at Spock and stroking a cool finger along an ivory cheekbone lightly.

"Are you ready then? Coz I'm gonna kiss you now…nosebleed barriers up?"

I ask jokily, before inclining my head and capturing Spock's gorgeous lips in a light chaste kiss. Then Spock is grasping at my dirty blonde hair and deepening the kiss, his rough tongue entering my mouth slightly.

After a few moments we come up for air, both flushed and panting slightly.

"Wow Spock…that was amazing…just wow baby!"

I respond, still in a daze from the kiss.

"Affirmative Jim; very satisfactory…although I would like to repeat the experience just to make sure"

Spock replies, blushing emerald again.

I laugh lightly and sit bodily in Spock's lap, placing a hand on the junction between the Vulcan's shoulder and neck, sighing happily, the other hand lightly stroking Spock's faintly green cheekbone affectionately

"Very well commander, as a scientist I expect that multiple attempts at the same…

"experiment"…is common practice…I would not be averse to such attempts"

I reply; doing my best attempt to mimic Vulcan speech patterns.

"How is it that you are allowed to call me Commander and talk to me in a way strongly echoing of Vulcan speech, yet I cannot call you Captain? Are these double standards for a _Captain_ such as yourself?"

Spock responds, amusement littering his words. He stares at me whilst I sit in his lap, his sweeping dark eyebrow raised adorably.

"Oh shut up and kiss me Spock!"

I laugh staring into the dark eyes of my new lover.

"Indeed…how is it you refer to yourself within your beautiful mind? 'James T fucking Kirk'?"

Spock responds, smiling his Vulcan smile again.

I recoil the slightest bit, confused at how Spock would know that I call myself that. I never say it out loud.

Then I remember that Spock can perform touch telepathy and I make the logical connection; Spock's hands are touching the back of my neck again, stroking tiny circles there absentmindedly. This is how he knows what I call myself within my head.

"Oh yeah I forgot you can read minds….that's always gonna freak me out you know"

I reply, smiling slightly.

Spock then captures my lips fiercely, I gasp and my eyes widen… this is apparently the perfect opportunity for Spock to slip me the tongue. I smile against the Vulcan lips and I try to school my body to stop all the blood from flowing to one particular part of my anatomy…and I'm not talking about having a nosebleed.

We break apart again, breathing heavily; Spock's eyes are half-lidded and the blush has returned resolutely.

I then take Spock's face in my hands and turn it left and right.

"What are you doing Jim?"

Spock asks, looking up at me, confused by my actions.

I thought than that Spock could have read my mind to find out the answer to this question. I guess he doesn't want to overstep the boundaries or whatever. Or maybe he just can't be bothered to read my mind.

"Checking that there is no evidence of a nosebleed this time…if I'm gonna be tasting any of your bodily fluids; I would prefer to be swallowing another one…not blood."

I laugh, planting a light kiss on Spock's lips again.

The dark blush from Spock says that he knows what I'm alluding to…and I bet he secretly cannot wait for me to be swallowing said bodily fluid.

"Oh crap…we need to get back to the bridge…I forgot we were still on shift."

I say, looking at the clock beside Spock's bed.

"Yes Jim, unfortunately duty calls… however I did enjoy our moment of respite"

Spock answers curtly, as if he and I had just had tea or something as casual as that.

"Yep, skiving of work to kiss your boyfriend? I think that is a legitimate use of time…perhaps we should make it a regular thing?"

I laugh again, smoothing out my uniform shirt as I un-straddle the Vulcan. Spock then wraps his arms around me, to my surprise.

"That would be very agreeable…boyfriend."

Spock says, as I wrap my own arms about his lithe frame and smile into his muscular shoulder.

"God hearing you say human words like "fucking" and "boyfriend"? Completely hot…you should definitely use human words more often!"

I respond, kissing the ivory skin at his neck and suckling for a few moments; leaving a tiny green mark behind.

"Oh, Jim…uh…we must return to the bridge before are absence is noticed…but we will continue this arrangement this evening…if that is agreeable with you?"

Spock says carding his fingers through my hair again.

"Agreeable? Hell yeah it is…I dunno if I will be able to wait that long…but sure thing baby"

I smile, as I intertwine my fingers with Spock's for a moment before pulling him from the room.

"Come on boyfriend…we gotta go run a star ship!"

I add playfully as the door swishes closed behind us.

I am sitting in the Captain's chair moments later, looking around at my crew and smiling brightly. I watch as my hottie First Officer is sitting at his station, whilst turning to me his lips twitch slightly upwards in a Vulcan smile.

Then I look towards Chekov and Sulu. They seem to have reconciled after Chekov's slip ups where he called me hot earlier. There are dark red and purple love bites scattering the young Russian's neck and both his and Sulu's lips are swollen. The Navigator's eyes seem also to be red-ringed, suggesting that he has been crying. I feel another pang of guilt, having caused a spat between the young lovers.

"Hey Sulu, I'm sorry about what happened earlier…I didn't mean to cause any problem with you guys"

I say, after walking towards the dark haired pilot's station and leaning towards him

"No worries Captain, I over-reacted; totally not your fault…me and Chekov are fine honestly…nothing to worry about."

Hikaru says, reaching across and intertwining his fingers with the young Russian's, who blushes slightly but beams at Sulu and I from his station.

"And to be fair you are pretty nosebleed-worthy"

Sulu says, causing me to blush pink, feeling that this conversation is still as inappropriate as it had been in the mess hall.

"Uh thanks I guess"

I decide that I will brush off the un-professional-ness and take the comment as a compliment.

I know that a certain Vulcan first officer MOST DEFINITELY thought I was nosebleed-worthy…and I like that fact very much.

I sit back in the chair and cross my legs, smiling the largest and most smug grin. I think that I have a reason to be happy; in the space of a day I had been called nosebleed-worthy twice, and managed to bag myself the best-looking boyfriend on The Enterprise.

All in a day's work for James T fucking Kirk!


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, this is the story of nosebleed retold from our sexy Vulcan's POV**

**Which has been very fun to write…horny Vulcan=good times**

I walked towards the Captain's quarters with the intention of asking his opinion on the mission that the crew were to partake in starting tomorrow. I had spent the evening researching the alien life-forms that we were to be studying and working with in the mission. My intention was to inform the Captain of the details which I had acquired.

Running over the numbers and details in my head, I stood outside the door of my superior. I felt the strange ache in my stomach that i always felt when i was in the vicinity of the charismatic human. I had recently been finding it difficult to act as illogical as normal when Captain Kirk was around me. I have attempted desperately to deny and forget and meditate away these abnormal feelings. How could I possibly feel _those_ things for my Captain? I am Vulcan; vulcans don't have feelings, not for anyone.

_No. I had no feelings for the illogical human Captain. No not at all. It is illogical to have feelings._

That had been my mind-settling mantra of late. However I find myself chanting it a lot more often with every minute I spend with the blonde-haired man.

I knocked at the door, having stilled my raging, whirling mind to a schooled and controlled space. For now anyway. After waiting for a short while, my Vulcan hearing picks up on the sound of feet on carpet and a faint sound of fingers scraping through hair. I stand up straight, placing my hands behind my back. Purely professional (well on the outside at least)

The door opens and all of my resolve is instantly melted away by the site of my Captain. Not that this doesn't happen normally, the human often breaks down my mental shields with a word or an action. But at this moment it is intensified one hundred-fold.

I am standing in front of an almost-naked Jim, who is wearing nothing but a small towel around his waist and has droplets of water dripping down his tanned skin.

I can smell the faint smell of flowers and cinnamon, which I know is the Captain's soap of choice. i know this because i share a bathroom with the him and I often smell the scent as i clean my teeth in the mornings.

I have to keep the thought of my more than slightly attractive superior in the shower very far from my subconscious at these moments. Or i would be late to the bridge due to…unforeseeable biological complications related to imagining a naked Jim.

"Captain, I was wondering-

I could not finish my sentence though. I become very distracted watching a water droplet trickle down from Jim's damp hair, down over his collarbone, over tight abs and over a jutting out hip bone, to then disappear underneath the white fluffy towel. I find my mind becoming a mushy fogged mess thinking about what is underneath said towel. I search desperately for my mantra of distraction, yet all I can think of is wanting to lick the water drops that cover the Captain's chest and neck.

Then I force myself to regain some composure, raising my eyes to look into Jim's face, a green blush settling over my pale skin.

I just about hear that the Captain had been asking me a question; over the way my mind is screaming all manner of ill-advised ideas and less than innocent suggestions.

I stutter my response, staring again at Jim's muscular physique and envying the towel getting to touch the beautiful skin. If only i could run my fingers all over the hardened abs and plant kisses all over Jim's Adam's apple and ear lobe. I shook my head to try to rid these oh-so-human thoughts away and to claw back my abandoned logic. Jim was also blushing, to which a flurry of even dirtier thoughts flowed through my mind; of ways in which I could make that adorable blush return to the human's face.

Then I felt warm green blood suddenly pouring from my nose; all my over-active thinking has apparently caused me to have a nosebleed. Feeling the captain's hands on my shoulders just serves to drive my brain into overdrive. I felt myself being moved towards his bed and suddenly Jim's hands were gone and I was sitting down. The human returned moments later, holding a lot of tissues and thrusting them at me. The captain was moving towards me, his crystalline blue eyes full of fear as he attempts to quench the blood flow from my nose.

That action is rather counter productive to my 'trying to forget these inappropriate thoughts' plan. Before i know what i am doing i have pushed Jim away, leaving a dripping green mark on the human's warm and beautiful muscular torso. The feeling of the muscles tensing beneath my fingertips causes my blood to start to pool in another area. This is not really what i want to happen. i want to focus on the fact that Jim is my superior, my Captain, my friend. Not a sex object to be exploited and stared at like a stripper in a sleazy bar. Even if it is within my mind i still feel guilty.

But whenever I find myself looking into the man's face, I can not draw his eyes from other parts of his tanned body. Then I feel another hand on my shoulder, this time i close his eyes, enjoying the feeling of Jim's hand on me. I frown, trying to concentrate on anything but inappropriate thoughts. Then the hand is gone again, and my Captain has moved across the room, all I can do is pin the bleeding and wait to see what will happen next. my head spins uncomfortably so i resigns myself to staring at the carpet.

The sticky green blood is still running down my face and soaking into my uniform shirt. It feels warm and uncomfortable against my skin. The smell is overpowering and I feel it polluting the air.

my head is starting to feel lighter. That is never a good sign. As my vision blurs i feel myself move backwards. Again i was steadied by my worried human companion. This time my mind is just a mess, i couldn't even see any of the wrong ideas that i knew were tapping at my consciousness.

The next thing i see is the doctor charging into the room, i feel warm hands on my face as my head is tipped backwards and my nose is pinched. The captain is hovering around us, still mostly unclothed and damp. I cannot hear most of the conversation, my head is still buzzing. I do however feel myself blush again, trying to ignore the reason that i had the nosebleed in the first place.

Within a few moments the doctor and i are in med-bay, I am sitting on a bed with my face covered in dried blood and my uniform shirt removed. Just as i thought i had recovered from my momentary brain lapse the Captain walks into the room dressed most-attractively; a pair of worn jeans that cling to his muscular thighs and crotch beautifully, and a black t-shirt which shows off his biceps. How can he be so unaware of the pleasurable torture he is inflicting on his first officer?

my eyes rake over the human's form and i find himself unable to answer his queries regarding my 'nosebleed episode' for a few minutes. i stuttered out another response and blush the darkest yet. Jim now knows the reason for my impromptu bleeding. It should have been more awkward than it was.

i heard the doctor gruffly whispering to Jim, whilst he wiped a warm cloth over my green-stained lips and nose and down my pale neck. Then Jim and i are left alone again. The human is now standing inches away from me, and I find myself enthralled by my captain's choice of casual attire. It accentuates his skin and face and eyes and muscles and bone structure. The sexual thoughts were back with no filter. Oh dear.

Then Jim leans close to my ear and whispers:

"If this is the reaction I get from just standing in front of you wrapped in a towel, wait until I shove my tongue down your throat…what will happen then? Spontaneous combustion?"

I feel my face flush again and a shocked expression to graces my features. I am, however, distracted by the Captain walking out of the room, grinning over his shoulder, and giving me a very attractive view of his…oh dear more inappropriate thoughts.

**LOL **

**So this is not finished…I decided to split it into two chapters the same as the version written from Jim's POV**

**Hopefully this isn't too out of character for Spock. I tried to make it as spock-ish as possible but it's kinda difficult when he's talking about naked Jim **


	4. Chapter 4

**Spock POV nosebleed 2 **

I am seated at my work station the next morning. I have sufficiently recovered from the events of yesterday. I have decided to ignore the significance of the nosebleed in response to the Captain's semi-naked body. I think that the best course of action is to ignore my apparent feelings for my superior. It could not possibly be wise to act on these thoughts.

Although the Captain's comment in sickbay yesterday have caused me to be very confused.

"_If this is the reaction I get from just standing in front of you wrapped in a towel, wait until I shove my tongue down your throat…what will happen then? Spontaneous combustion?" _

What could he possibly mean by this statement? Is he intending to 'shove his tongue down my throat' at some point in the future? It sounds as if it is a promise or a threat. And does he know about my feelings for him?

I attempted to meditate on it last night, but I found it most difficult and I could not find a focal point. My thoughts were disorganised due to the blood loss and the images of my Captain standing before me in his state of undress.

I clear my mind of these thoughts as I must focus on the work before me.

I greet Jim as he appears on the bridge. I stand as he approaches me, I expect him to respect my personal space; in relation to the nosebleed that was partly caused by him yesterday. But he does not do so. He proceeds to lean in very close to me and speak in a low and what could be termed seductive voice. If he does not know of my feelings for him then this could be seen as an innocent and unintentional act. However if he is aware then he is willingly torturing me with his proximity. How can he not realise that his actions are agonising for me?

I respond as professionally as possible, trying to repress a shiver that ripples through me. He walks away from me, a smug grin on his face. I think that I will never understand humans.

I could not fail to stare at him for the remainder of the shift. I know that it is illogical for me to do so, but there is something so captivating about the way he speaks to others, the way he sits in the command chair, the way he smiles and laughs, and the way he has such a good relationship with all of the crewmembers. I can not keep my mind focused on my work with him so close by; it has never affected me before in such a way. But before yesterday I had never seen his perfect body. I had never thought about the tanned skin and muscles and bone structure that lay beneath his crisp uniform.

I attempt to focus again, these thoughts are illogical and immoral and I should only feel respect and admiration for my Captain. If only he were not so beautiful and aesthetically appealing.

Then we are in the mess hall for lunch. He is sitting opposite me drinking from a plastic cup which holds what I assume to be some fruit-based drink. This is perfectly normal, and he is perfectly entitled to consume what he wishes for his daytime meal.

The issue that draws my attention to his choice of drink is the way he is drinking it. It is torturously slow and he ends up with the pink substance clinging to his upper lip and they are beginning to become stained with the liquid. This is most distracting for me. I swallow hard, attempting to ignore the thoughts that are welling into my brain at the present moment; thoughts of lunging forward and licking the fruit from his lips, kissing away any remnants of the drink. And of licking his bottom lip to ask entrance to his enchanting fruit-tinged mouth. Oh dear. These thoughts are most inappropriate.

Before I can even think of anything to dispel the thoughts he is licking his upper lip, slowly and purposefully. I watch his tongue intently, I can almost feel my cheeks becoming flushed and my pupils dilating.

Within a moment more of this I realise that I cannot handle such temptation and I flee the mess hall. Perhaps this was not a wise decision, or a logical one. It could have alerted other members of the crew to my discomfort or embarrassment, even attraction, caused by the captain's actions. However the lip-licking he was partaking in was causing other…biological complications. I will not say the exact effect it had upon my person. For this would be an embarrassing and most unfortunate admission. I will simply say that his seductive and arousing actions served their, however unintentional or intentional, purpose. I became aroused at the sight of him. This is not a positive development. He is my captain! My captain and my friend and my colleague!

I decide to seat myself at my station and wait for the rest of the bridge crew to return from their lunch. It will not do to dwell on my previous thoughts. The imminent crisis is averted; the object of my foolish desires is driven from my mind by the work I have to complete at the science station.

After 25.36 minutes they return and instantly get back to work, I look up as Jim passes my station and sits himself in his chair. However he seems to be resolutely ignoring me and avoiding my gaze. I frown and tell myself that I must be imagining things. I cannot think why he would want to do such a thing; I have not upset him or offended him in any way. Perhaps he is just focused on his work, yes that must be it.

However this doesn't seem to be the case. For the entirety of the shift he turns away from me, even when I am speaking to him and directly addressing him. I am not graced with the flash of a smile from his full lips or a warm look from his distracting blue eyes. This begins to cause me to worry. Well it does not _worry_ me, as vulcans do not feel emotions such as this. But I start to believe I have offended him in some manner, and I find myself becoming distracted from my current work. I wait for him to look upon me, or speak to me, to see if I am imagining things; but he does not do so. I decide to confront him about it when we complete the shift.

We are again in the mess hall when I choose to broach the subject of his ignorance towards me. I wish to know the reasoning behind his actions. He is sitting alone, after an angered Sulu and a worried Chekov have vacated the seats opposite him moments previous. I almost collided with the young Russian as he ran from the room.

I ask Jim to accompany me to my quarters to talk. He has never visited my quarters before and a small voice inside my head is calling out rather crude suggestions about the activities we could accomplish when he does appear there. Most of them involve my bed. I push this voice away and focus on him. However this is very difficult a task when he still refuses to meet my gaze.

I ask the question and he hesitates before answering me. His response is not what I expected.

He claims that he is not looking at me as he is afraid that it will only cause more nosebleeds. He is blushing; I can practically feel the warm emanating from him. The voice in my head wishes that I could kiss away the embarrassment. I silence this voice immediately.

I am left to ponder his answer as he explains himself more fully. I become distracted by Sulu and Chekov who seem to be having some sort of disagreement in the corridor we are walking in. however I realise that I must focus on my Captain. Not that this is difficult when he is looking up at me expectantly and nervously. As if waiting for me to mock him.

I turn to him and attempt to explain that his actions, though I am grateful for them, are unnecessary. He is now the one who is confused.

I explain further that the nosebleed which occurred was an accidental reaction and that it was caused by his state of undress and unexpected appearance in such a manner before me. This, to my chagrin, causes a blush to rise in my cheeks.

He replies, as graciously as ever, and avoids mocking me for the nosebleed. He tries to make a joke as to lighten the mood. I am very grateful for this action. He always knows how to diffuse a difficult situation with humour. More often than not his 'jokes' get him in trouble rather than having the intended meaning. But for now I appreciate his kind attempts.

Then, as I am typing in the code to my room, which we have somehow reached between then and now, I notice he is staring at me. And not staring as normal people partake in. there is something most disconcerting, and attractive to me, floating within his azure eyes; a wanton lust that I have not noticed before. I have seen him look at others in this way, mainly scantily-clad women that he finds himself, inexplicably to me, attracted to. This causes my brain to, although I know it is medically impossible on all accounts, do a back flip. If he is staring at me with such desire what could it possibly mean? That he is attracted to me?

Of course not. Perhaps I am misreading the emotion in his eyes. Yes, that must be it. My attraction-addled mind is creating hallucinations. It is just a figment of my imagination. Perhaps I should visit Dr McCoy?

Then we are seated in my room and an awkward feeling has settled between us. I bring up the subject I originally wanted to talk about; the nosebleed incident. I apologise for it. He dismisses it kindly, for which I am very thankful.

Then, I attempt to effectively explain the feelings that he has roused in me, and how I have thought very much about the event and the resulting complications. I realise with a slight shock that I am pausing in my speech and finding it difficult to explain. I have never had such problems with making my opinions known. This is a worrying concept for me to comprehend. Not that I am used to irregularity in the presence of James T Kirk.

He responds with shock and confusion. This causes worry to stir within me. Perhaps he is going to reject me? I do not know whether I could take such an action of his hatred, or disgust or disdain.

He however seems worried himself, as though he does not fully understand what I am saying. He asks me whether I accept my feelings. I tell him that I do accept that I have feelings of attraction towards him.

Then the fear returns to me, what will he say, will he tell me he no longer wishes to work aboard the enterprise with me as his first officer? Will he order me to leave him alone and never speak to him again?

He stutters his response; his eyes are wide and his breathing shallow. Is he too angry to respond? Has disgust overcome him so much that he cannot possibly answer more fully?

I blurt suddenly that I understand his disdain, that for him to reciprocate would of course be foolish, and that I know he does not return the feelings I have been harbouring for him.

Then he is smiling at me, I feel my hands shaking as I await his answer, or his rejection or his explanation.

His response however seems to be a mass of metaphors and Americanised colloquial slang that I cannot compute within my logical scientific brain. I frown and attempt to take a deep calming breath. I simply cannot process his idioms. I convey as much to him. Then he utters a perfect sentence that sets my heart, and other parts of my body, ablaze.

"Dude, I freaking think you're hot too, like unbelievably so…and I wouldn't mind…uh…experimenting with these feelings…if you are up for it of course?"

Although it is stuttered and nervously said, when coupled with the way he raises a golden eyebrow that suggests far from anything innocent it does not fail to cause me to be more attracted to him.

I am in shock. He had just admitted that he DOES reciprocate my feelings for him. for all the worrying I have been doing over the past day and a half it was unfounded. How could I have been so blind to his advances? Perhaps he was avoiding pressuring me in case I rejected him?

I respond accordingly, to which he seems most relieved. As if I would reject him now.

He smiles his hypnotic smile and replies happily. He asks me to call him Jim. Even through all of this I still addressed him as Captain. I have been calling him Jim within my mind for a while now. But I have never said it aloud before. I bite my lip as it slips from my mouth as easily as I had been calling him it for years. I am aware of how emotion-filled a gesture biting of a lip is. But I feel that in the circumstances I would be allowed to slip up every now and then.

He is now standing in front of me, and he is asking me questions; joking playfully with me. And then he is asking me that if he kisses me I will not have another nosebleed. I am so appreciative of him joking in this moment. It creates an easy atmosphere within the room. For him to even be thinking about talking about kissing me causes my heart to flutter against my waist.

Then I am instinctively placing my hands upon him, just above the top of his star-fleet trousers and against his warm strip of skin that lies between said trousers and his gold command shirt. I can feel his happiness seep through my fingertips, knowing he is about to smile before he actually does. Then I feel his finger across my cheek and he is edging closer to me and his lips are upon mine. Then an unavoidable urge overcomes me, and I am grasping at the back of his head and my tongue is between his plump lips.

We are both blushing now, our post-kiss responses are uttered and we are both smiling. Before I can move or say anything more he has sat himself in my lap. James T Kirk, my captain and my superior and my friend, is now sitting in my lap, with his warm hands placed either side of my head.

Then he is speaking again, in a manner that is very similar to Vulcan speech, this causes me to be momentarily confused. I say as much to him, with my eyebrow raised in amusement. And then he orders me to kiss him. I respond in an adequate way; searching his pleasant mind for a way to address him. I find what I am looking for and repeat it back to him. I am not normally one to curse or use profanity, only in mitigating circumstances. But I am aware that Jim does swear quite frequently. This usually causes a warm feeling of amusement to settle in my chest, and I find myself finding it difficult to abhor such 'unnecessarily rebellious behaviour' as my father once called it when he encountered me swearing in my youth.

And the words 'James T fucking Kirk' do seem to roll off the tongue quite easily. I smile a little as he works out how I have managed to read his mind so efficiently. I see a flash of worry that he may have offended others by using his personal moniker in public at some point. Then he realises and relaxes again. His consideration for others is one of the things that I always admired about him.

We are then kissing again. But I have initiated it this time. And it feels wonderful to be in control, with my tongue pleading for entrance as he gasps his shock at the forcefulness. I try to convey my frustration at not being able to kiss him until now.

Then, once we separate, his hands are placed on my cheeks and he is turning my head from side to side, as if he is looking for something.

He informs me that he is checking for evidence of a nosebleed, and then he makes a sexually charged comment about another of my bodily fluids he would like to taste. As much as I am well versed in the art of sexual intercourse and so called 'dirty talk', this comment still manages to cause me to blush once more.

Then he brings me back to reality by remembering that our shift is not yet completed. He is unstraddling me and making comments about kissing me and 'skiving'. I do not miss the fact that he addresses me as his boyfriend. This is something I have not been since Nyota; those memories are painful and cause my heart to sink. I put these thoughts aside and focus on the present though. With Jim it will be different. It is nice to have such a title again.

I wrap my arms around him and repeat the word to him. To call Jim my boyfriend, and to be comfortable enough to use such a human word to describe our new relationship. In all the time I was with Nyota I never addressed her as my girlfriend. The commitment and meaning behind the word makes my heart swell and a smile reaches my lips as he places his head upon my shoulder.

He makes another joke, about me using human words. Now that I know he finds it 'hot' to quote him verbatim, I will perhaps endeavour to use them more often. Although only in his company, I have a professional reputation to upkeep after all.

Then these thoughts drift away from me as his lips come into contact with my neck and my shoulder, I feel him suck and lap at the skin knowing it will leave a mark. Yet I find that I do not care about such things. Then after I drag his attention back to the fact that we are still on duty by stroking the back of his head, we are leaving my quarters.

I feel his warm fingers between mine and a spark shoots up my arm at the contact. He notices it too and smiles. He calls me his boyfriend again and then we quickly return to the bridge. Our absence has probably already been noticed.

I smile at him from my station moments later, as we are seated and our thoughts are, primarily, back on the business of running The Enterprise. I can hear a hushed conversation between Jim and Sulu, and I notice that the pilot and the navigator seem to have made up since their disagreement earlier. Although I do not know why there are so many marks littering Chekov's neck or why his lips are so swollen. He also seems to be walking with a slight limp; I noticed as he returned to the bridge at the same time as Jim and I. Sulu was following behind him with a most-satisfied look upon his face, his lips are also swollen. Perhaps I will ask my captain, my Jim, about such issues later, when we are sharing quarters, resuming our earlier activities.

Although the last few days I have had many odd and unfamiliar thoughts cross my mind, I find that I am happier than I have been in a long time. And the issue of the inappropriate nature of my thoughts towards my captain has been most productively resolved.

Hopefully, any future troubles I am having in the future will manifest their solutions in a quicker and much less complicated manner than that of my inherent attraction to my superior officer. Although, I _am_ very pleased with the outcome.

**Ok this is the last chapter done and dusted**

**Spock aroused is so difficult to write…and I tried to avoid just copying and pasting what they said to each other in the Jim chapters into this one. I tried to paraphrase or get Spock to explain what he said and how and the thoughts attached etc.**

**Hopefully not too crappy**

**And, Spock saying 'fucking' and 'boyfriend'? Still as unbelievably cute and dirty as it was in the Jim pov chapter lol**

**X**

**I might write the sex scene that I deprived you of in this fic…and add it as a later P.S kind of chapter…but I'm not sure yet x**


End file.
